


Never Too Late For You

by Selemetis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 04, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even if you don’t believe in your salvation, I know one certain thing about you: It’s never too late for you, love.” said Killian.</p><p>Or, Emma is the Dark One and Hook wants to see her after a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late For You

_Three Days Grace - Never Too Late_

The cell was full of darkness, power, disgrace and more important, fear. Prisoner of the cell was nothing but a young woman with a broken heart. But if you’d ask the opinion of the ones who knew her, they would tell you that she was nothing but the Dark One.

Emma Swan was the Dark One and she was in a cell which she couldn’t get out of. So she waited. She waited for a long, long time for a visitor who can let her out. And one day, the Dark One’s hopes got an answer. A visitor who was a pirate once. But since then, he had become a man who was looking for the love of his life’s, his happy ending’s salvation. He was once Captain Hook. But if you’d ask the opinion of the ones who knew him, they would tell you that he was no one but Killian Jones -a man who was determined to fight for Emma Swan.

He came close to Emma’s cell, lighted a torch and looked through the bars she was behind. Emma was sitting on her chair with an underrating look in her eyes. The cell could be not so well-lighted but Killian didn’t need light to see Emma’s misery.

She was in pain. She was in a horrible pain that Killian could only imagine. Because she was the light’s itself but in that situation, didn’t belong to light at all. Killian wanted to break those bars and let Emma be herself again. But after all those time Killian new that the only way let her be free was killing her. He could be anything in his terrible life but being the reason of her death wasn’t a part of that horrible life.

“Hello, Swan.” he said. Emma looked through him and didn’t even blink. “It’s been a long time, isn’t it?” he continued.

Emma stood up and hold the bars.

“Hello, Hook.” she said with a scary smile. “Where have you been all that long time?”

Killian pouted and hung the torch between them.

“I have been looking for a cure.” he said. “A cure for you.”

“But you see, Killian, I don’t want to be saved. I know what happened to me and I know how can I be free. If you’re not here to kill me, then why on earth did you come to see the Dark One?”

“It’ll be alright. You know it will, love.” Killian murmured. Emma raised a laugh without cheer.

“Not without my death.” she said. “What else can we do but killing me? You are too late.”

“We try to stay alive.” Killian said with a clear voice. “Cause it’s not too late. It’s never too late.”

“So you are not going to kill me and don’t have a cure for me. There’s no reason to be here unless you want to risk your life for nothing.”

Killian shrugged and smiled for the old times’ sake. Emma hit the bars and shaked them furiously.

“You know that I can kill you. Stay away from my cell!” she yelled. An ordinary person would be very, very scared after that but Killian wasn’t just an ordinary man.

“This world was never what I expected. It had been nothing but a full of disappointment untill the day I found you. So even if you kill me right now, which you know you won’t, you are worth to see one last time, Swan. And even if you don’t believe in your salvation, I know one certain thing about you: It’s never too late for you, love.”

Emma stepped back and looked him with a sad impression on her face. She remembered the time they spent, the time they will never have again. A drop of tear filtered through her cheek and smiled a bit. But she knew, the world they had once won’t come back.

“The life we had won’t be ours again. So leave, Killian and don’t come back untill you find a way to let me out.”

Killian smiled and sent a kiss to her.

“Aye. See you soon, Swan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction i wrote in English. So i hope i didn't mess it up that much. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
